Traditional communication relies upon a physical communication structure. Two common structures are a postal service with sending and receiving points and a telephone system with an integrated network of wires. Furthermore, traditional information gathering engages a user to apply a direct focus to a single or small group of resources (e.g., encyclopedia set, a public library) in which to gather information. However, technological developments in computer application fields allow these traditional tasks to take place with greater efficiency.
One technological development is an ability to decipher large amounts of information. Conventionally, a user connects to an Internet search engine through a personal electronic device (e.g., computer, cellular telephone, personal digital assistant, etc.) The user enters a search query term or terms into a dialog box of a user interface. The search engine provides results listed in order of a likely probability of being relevant to the query term. One conventional method of operation is displaying results in an order based on amount of times the search term appears in the result.
Another technological development is electronic communication. Electronic communication takes many forms, including instant messenger applications, electronic mail (e-mail), and text messenger applications. In an instant messenger application, two individuals can communicate with one another through a real-time communication session by sending text messages throughout the session. The instant messenger application can include other features, such as an ability to correspond with video communication.